The Sacrifices I Will Make
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: contains SPOILERS, but it's still good, i promise...full summary inside. Akito has invited all of the juunishi, including Kyo and Tohru, to a banquet! rated T for Kyo's mouth. Kyoru COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's a really long oneshot…I think. I'm having writers block and I can't think of how to make this have a good ending…hmmmm…..while I think. plz read! O and I know this story was a bit rushed. I was just so bored this morning! It starts where Akito has invited everyone including Kyo and Tohru to a large banquet…and what's this…3 wishes? Fairy tale-ish…yea…its much better than this stupid summary!

* * *

"Welcome back, all of you," Akito greeted them in the banquet room. He smiled at them as they sauntered into the room, and his eyes narrowed. He pointed to the banquet table. "Your chairs are labeled and you must sit where I put you. No excuses!" They all paused in the doorway. "GO now!" 

Hurriedly they scrambled to their seats. Yuki found his 'rightful place' next to Akito's chair, and Haru and Rin were sitting at the two ends of the table. Ayame, Shigure and Hatori sat on the other side of Akito. Hatori was the closest, beside Kureno, who was already sitting, remaining silent. Hiro found his seat next to Momiji and Kagura, and stared at Kisa finding her seat at the opposite end of the table. Ritsu sat next to Kisa and solemnly looked down at his setting in front of him. Tohru found her seat next to Kyo's which surprised her, and blushed as she sat down next to him.

There was a long silence, and no one smiled. No one, except for Akito, seated at the very end of the table, where everyone could see him. Even though there was a large feast in front of them, and the lovely smell of all the food flooding their nostrils, no one moved. Akito stood up from his chair. "I have invited you all here today for a special purpose. I, as the god of the juunishi, can give one of you 3 wishes. (A/N: ok. I know it sounds kinda stupid, but the rest of the story will work out cuz of it) All you have to do, is present to me what you're willing to give up for them. But, when you give them up, you won't get them back. But after the presenting is done, you will all gather together and decide amongst the 12…I mean 14 of you," Akito paused to look over at the two in the corner, "who presented the best gift to give me. You'll all decide who you think should get the wishes. Now, before we start that, everyone now can eat. Help yourselves!" Akito gave them a smile and sat down.

Everyone started to slowly pick at the food on the table. They were also thinking of what they could give up. Kyo knew himself exactly what to give up, and if he won, he knew he what he would wish for. But he figured no one would ever…ever...vote for him, the monster of the family, to get the wishes. '_They'll probably vote for Yuki_,' Kyo thought to himself. He wasn't going to be jealous or anything towards the rat anymore. After what the rat had been through, he deserved to get the wishes. Kyo didn't want to hate him anymore. That time was done, and he couldn't blame Yuki for him going into confinement for the rest of his life. Though Kyo could never beat Yuki anyway, he couldn't blame Yuki for what he was about to do.

"Kyo," a soft whisper interrupted him. His crimson eyes glanced down to Tohru next to him.

"Yea?" he whispered back, taking a bite into some of the food.

"Why did Akito bring me here? I don't understand!" Tohru looked worried.

Before Kyo could answer her, a cold hand lay on her shoulder. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked up to Akito standing over her.

"Come with me, Miss Honda," he gave Kyo a cold glare, and motioned Tohru to come with him to the next room. She got up out of her seat and followed him, leaving the juunishi and the cat confused and concerned.

'_Oh no…'_ Kyo thought, taking another bite, nervously.

* * *

In the next room, Akito shut the door behind Tohru. "Okay, you will listen to me now. For your gift to give me…I want you to give up your memory of the Sohma family." Akito let out a small laugh, with a twinge of insanity in it. 

"I-I can't do that!" Tohru whispered, backing away from the god.

"And why ever not?" Akito approached her. "It's not because you…**love that monster** you were sitting next to, is it?" he leaned closer towards her, and whispered in her ear, "If you don't do as you're told, I'll make you suffer. And…I'll make him suffer as well."

Tohru was silent, as Akito walked away and put his hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door. "Don't worry," he said to her. "I won't erase your memory until the 3 wishes have been granted. As I will do to everyone else. What they give up, I won't return to them!" he laughed again and opened the door. "Go on."

Tohru past him quickly, and sat back down next to Kyo. She felt another hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch.

"Hey! What happened in there? You look a little pale!"

Tohru turned her head to find herself close to Kyo's face. She stared up into his beautiful eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no! Nothing happened!" Tohru stuttered. She turned back to her untouched food. She pushed the plate away. "I-I'm not really hungry."

Kyo scowled and turned back to his own food. '_I'm gonna kill him!_'

* * *

When everyone finished eating, they gathered in another room, sitting on the cold ground in a circle. Akito wanted to pick a random order for who would go first. The first one to give up something, was one of the youngest, Momiji. 

"I will give up my chances of ever being a brother to Momo."

Then it was Ritsu.

"I will give up wearing woman's clothing and acting like a woman."

Then it was Kagura.

"I will give up my love for Kyo." she looked over to him and he sweat dropped. 'She always has to bring that up!'

Then it was Haru.

"I will give up my coolness and black side." (A/N: im sry if im not doin so well with these people. I g2 get to the good part soon tho.)

Then it was Ayame. (A/N: oh god!)

"I will give up working at my shop and being my manly self!"

Then it was Hiro.

"I will give up being obnoxious to everyone I meet."

Then it was Rin.

"I will give up calling people pieces of crap." (A/N: I'm sorry if no one will get that unless you read it in the manga.)

Hatori, Shigure, and Kureno decided they didn't want to give anything up, nor get the wishes, so Akito made an exception.

Then it was Yuki.

"I will give up…living outside…and I'll live with you." Some of the juunishi let out small gasps. Even Kyo was shocked. Everyone knew that Yuki used to live in the main house and how he hated it. But they all knew he really wanted those wishes.

Then it was Tohru.

"I…will give up…my memory of all of you." Tohru could barely say it without, letting tears fall. All of the Sohmas gasped loud. "Tohru, you can't!" Yuki almost begged her. "But, Yuki, I must!" Tohru looked over at Kyo, who looked as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. She turned back to face Akito and gave him a little bow. "I have to."

Lastly, it was Kyo's turn.

'I'm gonna win those wishes…for Tohru.' Kyo didn't say anything when he approached Akito. He made one small movement that left everyone in shock. He slipped the bracelet off his wrist and tossed it on the ground in front of Akito. Even Akito looked surprised and stared down at the bracelet lying motionless on the ground.

Kyo's body began to morph in front of the god. The horrible stench spread around the room and Kyo's shirt ripped apart into shreds. There, before the god, stood Kyo's monster form on all four paws. (paws? Or wat?)

"So…you'll give me your human form? Well, I think that can be arranged!" Akito laughed and scooped up the bracelet. Kyo's monster head nodded, and his eyes looked sad. The big, sad eyes looked over to Tohru, sitting on her knees, tears in her eyes.

"You go into the next room and decide amongst yourselves." Akito ordered.

* * *

Once they were all crammed in the small room, Haru called out, "I think Yuki deserves the wishes!" 

"Yea!"

"Yes, let's vote for Yuki!"

"Yuki, Yuki,Yuki!" (A/N: I know they're kinda shunning Tohru, but the story has to work this way so sorry about the OOCness.)

Kyo (monster form) sat alone in the corner of the room, watching everyone jump up and down, voting for Yuki. '_Everyone loves him! That guy gets everything!_' he held his head in his paws, lonely and miserable. He just had to help Tohru! But he didn't know what he could do then, in that revolting form.

Tohru pushed her way through the crowd, avoiding the jumping and waving of hands. "Kyo," she called out, looking for him, even though he wasn't that difficult to miss. When she spotted him in the corner, she called out again, "Kyo! There you are!"

Kyo grunted and shifted farther away from her when she reached out her hand to touch him. He folded his arms. "Why do you wanna be near me?" the raspy voice spoke out. "I made a mistake, hell, i've made lots of mistakes, and even though I gave up my human form, no one seems to care!" he turned his head away from her. He didn't want her to see him cry. Kyo just wanted her to be happy and safe.

He felt her hands wrapped around his arm. "Kyo, before I forget you…I wanted to tell you some things. I do care about what you gave up! And don't worry about Akito. She's been through a lot too! Don't get angry because of what she's done! She has had reasons too!"

"Did you…just say…_she_?" Kyo asked her.

Tohru clasped her hand over her mouth. "I-I didn't realize! Kureno told me and I was supposed to keep it a secret! Kyo just don't tell anyone!"

"And Kyo!" Kyo turned his head to look into her eyes.

"I love you!"

Kyo smiled in surprise and told her, "Tohru, I just wanted you to be happy." He let his head lean on top of hers. Even though he was shocked about Akito being a woman, he didn't care anymore. He accepted his fate, and now he had Tohru…here…by his side. "I'll never forget you!"

"Kyo, I wish I could say the same thing!" Tohru sobbed onto his shoulder. She was happy to get it off her chest. but now her memories would be erased for sure!

Yuki turned around to see Tohru and Kyo sitting together in the corner, crying. '_She'll forget us all…and he'll never be a human or associate with humans again._' She escaped from the crowd of 11 other people trying to congratulate him on get the most votes. He just had to get over there. He walked over to the corner and knelt next to them. He knew they knew he was there, but they didn't want to show it. They wanted their last moments together to be peaceful, and loving.

Then Yuki knew what he had to do. He stood up and yelled over everyone, "I vote for Kyo to get the 3 wishes!"

All the noise stopped and everyone stared at Yuki. Haru spoke first. "Yuki, but why?"

Yuki had his answer. "Because Kyo has given up everything…for Tohru, the girl who has given us so much! I believe Kyo knows how to save her from losing her memory and he knows what to do to help us. I think we should give him the chance. When have we ever given him a chance before to prove that he could do something right? I know I have never given him anything, no chance, no respect. So now, I put my trust and my faith in his hands! Because he will help us! He'll help us be free. Kyo," Yuki turned to Kyo in the corner, "help us please. We want you to have the wishes. Set us free from this curse. Set us all free!"

Kyo couldn't do anything but nod. The truth was, he was touched that Yuki had stood up for him. He knew just what to wish for. But it wasn't what anyone, even Tohru, had expected.

* * *

They were all back in the second room with Akito. "Well, tell me. Who did you decide?" 

Kyo was sitting behind all of them, nervous about how everyone was going to take what he had decided. He felt some one push at his shoulder blades. He turned to see Tohru and Yuki pushing him from behind, encouraging him to go on. Kyo swallowed hard, and got up. He walked past everybody, and was relieved no one put their hands to cover their noses. They all had probably gotten used to the dreadful smell. '_Well…here I go._'

Akito's face grimaced as she saw Kyo appear in front of her. Kyo knew she was probably disgusted with their decision. "You! The monster! They chose you? I won't allow this!" Akito stood up from her chair.

"You have no choice, you bitch! They choice me! I get the wishes!" Kyo snapped at her in his raspy voice. Tohru's words flickered like a light back in his head. _'She's been through a lot too! Don't get angry because of what she's done! She has had reasons too!' _"Are you gonna give 'em to me or not?"

"I can't allow this! How could you all be so stupid? This monster is not worthy of getting anything! He doesn't deserve anything!" Akito's temper started to fume.

"I know I don't deserve anything! These wishes aren't for me!" Kyo turned to the other juunishi and Tohru. "They're for them. I'll tell them your little secret if you don't give them to me!" Kyo threatened, and Akito's eyes filled with panic.

"You wouldn't, you despicable monster!" Akito collapsed back into the chair.

"I would! Now, am I allowed the wishes or not? I'll make sure everyone is happy, even you!" Kyo told her.

"Fine!" Akito threw her hands in the air. "3 wishes…" she slumped back in her chair.

"Okay. For my first wish…I want the gifts that the **juunishi** and **Tohru** gave you to stay with them. I don't want you to take them away." Kyo watched Akito's eyes narrow. "Second wish, I wish the **juunishi** were free!" everyone cheered, except for obviously Akito who snarled at Kyo.

"I won't all-…"

"Let me finish and I'll explain!" Kyo interrupted her. "And lastly, for my third wish, I wish……for Kyoko, Tohru's mother… to come back!" Tohru smiled happily at Kyo and everyone screamed and cheered in happiness. They were hugging each other, laughing with each other, and crying with each other.

"Is that it, Kyo?" Akito sneered.

"That was the 3," Kyo said sadly.

Akito laughed, manically. "Come on, Kyo! A deal's a deal!" She stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"I'm not moving 'til you grant my wishes!" Kyo roared at her. He hung his head. "I'm not moving until I see Kyoko…"

'_He seems so upset! But why? He freed them, kept my memory, and he's bringing my mother back!_' Tohru wondered.

"For one last time…"

'_One last time?_' Tohru was really confused.

Akito growled at him, "Fine! As long as I have you!" The room was silent. Akito put her hands to her head, and shut her eyes. "mmmmMMMEEEGGGAAAAHHH!" she screamed. The juunishi became dizzy and swayed on their feet. When their visions became clear, they cheered and hugged each other again. The curse was gone! But, Kyo remained still, not swaying, not cheering, only silent on the ground.

The front door opened. Everyone turned around. A thin woman with short, light brown hair stood in the doorway. Tears in her eyes, she desperately looked around, in search of someone.

"Mom!"

The woman turned and smiled. Tohru was running towards her, and Kyoko embraced her in her arms. "Oh, my little Tohru!"

"Mom, I've missed you so much!" Tohru cried into her mother's shoulder. "It seems so unreal."

Just then a roar arose from the other side of the room. "NOOOO! LET ME GO! YOU SAID I COULD SEE HER! JUST 1 MINUTE! I'VE GOTTA SAY GOODBYE, DAMMIT!"

Tohru lifted her head and turned to look at Kyo. Akito had a brace around his neck, with a strong metal chain attached. "Kyo!"

She released her mother and knelt by Kyo's side. "Tohru get away from that!" her mother called after her. Kyoko put her arms around Tohru's shoulders, pulling her back.

"But Mom, it's Kyo!"

Kyoko stopped and her eyes widened. "What?"

Kyo hung his head, remembering he was still in his monster form. "Akito?"

"What do you want, monster?"

"Can I just have my bracelet…just to say goodbye?"

Akito tossed him the bracelet. "Fine, make it quick."

Kyo slipped it on, and he slowly changed back into his human form, except without a shirt. He sat on the ground, running his fingers through his hair, thinking of how he was going to explain this. The brace was still tight around his neck.

"Kyo?" Kyoko asked. She was frightened, he could tell easily. If he didn't have the curse and he had just seen a monster turn into a boy, he'd be scared too.

"Yea…it's me."

"Kyo, I thought you set the juunishi free!" Tohru butt in.

"I did…and…the cat's not part of the juunishi." Kyo told her. Everyone was quiet.

"Why did you do that?" Yuki spoke out. "Why didn't you free yourself, you baka?"

"Because I don't deserve it. I've only caused people pain. And you, Kyoko. I heard what you said to me before you died." Kyo looked over to his former friend.

"What?"

"You said to me… 'I won't forgive you.'" Kyo could feel tears pricking his eyes. "I'm sorry."

SLAP! "Aagh!" Kyo felt pain sting his cheek. He knew it was red.

"Didn't I tell you, you were nothing but trouble?" Akito scowled, standing over him like the god she was. Her hand lifted to slap him again. SLAP! "You belong in confinement! That's the only place where you belong! Now come on!" Akito started to pull at the chain.

"I NEED TO SAY GOOD BYE!" Kyo yelled again, tears falling. Akito shivered at the sudden roar. "Yuki…I'm sorry for how I've treated you. You're Yuki now…not the rat I've always blamed my problems for. And Yuki…tell Kazuma…I'll always think of him as my dad." Yuki nodded. "Kagura…I'm gonna miss your love, even though it was freekin' annoying. Shigure…I'm gonna miss your perverted comments when I'm all alone in my cell." Shigure and Kagura both had tears in their eyes. "I thank everyone else for…what they've done for me." Kyo turned to Kyoko. How he had missed her! "Kyoko…now, I'm really happy you're alive! Now you and Yuki can take care of Tohru…I know if I had been free I would never have been able to protect her. And, Tohru…"

He turned to the small innocent girl next to him, who was letting tears slip faster than he was. He cupped her chin in his hands, and gave her a long, bittersweet kiss. "Thank you for accepting me. I love you. I'll love you forever, Tohru! Please…now keep your promise…and don't forget me…because I'll never forget you."

"I love you, Kyo." Tohru sobbed. "I promise!" she hugged him close and tight. He hugged her back. While in her embrace, he slipped off the bracelet once more. Before he transformed, he wanted her to hear his real voice one last time. "Take this…and remember. I love you!"

He dropped the bracelet into her hand as he transformed. Once he was a monster again, Akito tugged hard on the chain. They started to walk out of the room.

"Kyo!" Kyoko called out.

"Oh, what now?" Akito yelled.

She knelt next to Kyo. She had tears in her eyes too. "Kyo…I just wanted you to know that you were very special to me…and I didn't say 'I won't forgive you'…I said… 'I won't **forget** you'." She gave him a hug and stood up, wrapping her arms around Tohru, who was sobbing hard now.

"Kyo…I love you." Tohru said just above a whisper. "You don't deserve this! Goodbye, Kyo!"

Kyo turned to face her, gazing at her beautiful eyes for the last time. "Goodbye, Tohru…"

* * *

AAAWWWW. I was crying when I wrote this! Gah I have writers block and I don't want this to end like this! I'mdefinitely makin another chapter or an epilogue….but idk how to make this better! Plz help me when u review! I need it bad! and the faster i get reviews, the faster ill write and post and i may finish this by 2night! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back…finally! Okay, sorry to all of you obsessed Kyo fan girls (like me) and bear with my version of Kyo's confinement…note: those with weak stomachs may not want to bear to image poor Kyo in their mind. i'm sorry about what happens to him but...well...Akito's a jerk! and...dont worry...this isnt the last chapter. i'm gonna havta write one more. Well enjoy the chapter and beware much much much Out Of Character-ness (OOC-ness for short in case u don't kno) plz review! And I need your help, my loyal reviewers, to finish this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Kyo couldn't stand it anymore. The pain inside him was just too great. He lifted a bruised hand up to his face, to wipe away the tears from his black eye. He winced in pain as he touched the tender, yet bruised softness of his eyelids. The whip marks on his chest and arms stung from the cold air, and not to mention the dirt in his cell. Some of the marks were so deep, they bled almost every hour. But Kyo had nothing to wipe them with, so his arms were covered with stained blood. Sometimes, Kyo felt lightheaded and he would put pressure on the wounds, but he didn't care if they stopped or not. After 2 weeks in his prison, he didn't feel like caring anymore. He didn't feel like living anymore. Everyday Akito visited him, and if Kyo didn't answer, which was most often, Akito gave him a good mark that would last at least a few days. The food was terrible, and even if it was edible, Kyo wouldn't eat it all anyway. He was just basically wasting away to nothing. The only thing that was ever on his mind was Tohru. He couldn't give up…not after all they had been through. Akito said she'd be nice and give him his bracelet back. Kyo didn't want it, especially since Akito pulled it from Tohru's grasp to get it, but Akito made him wear it anyway. Kyo looked at the beads on his wrist and sighed. These were the only things he could give Tohru to remember him by, and Akito took them away. She separated them…forever. That witch! Kyo would have done anything to see Tohru just one more time. It was his fault he was like this. If he had just used the wishes on himself too, he wouldn't be here. But he would be free, and guilty, for having love and a life, when he didn't deserve it.

Kyo closed his eyes in exhaustion, but opened them quickly when he heard soft footsteps approaching the door. "Not…Akito…again…" he whispered to himself. Akito had already visited once today, and left two blood shedding gashes on Kyo's chest. The big, heavy, metal door opened slowly and a small figure stood in the doorway.

"T-Tohru?" Kyo couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Kyo, it's me! I'm here!" She ran over to him and knelt by his side. She had a bag with her, wrapped around her shoulder. She opened it and he saw she had a bottle of some liquid stuff, some gauze and some cloth to wrap things up in. "oh, Kyo. Look at what she's done to you." She opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid stuff on his deep gashes.

"Aaah…" Kyo moaned in pain. "Why?" Kyo gasped through clenched teeth, "Why…did you come back?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes. She put pressure on one of the wounds and said, "I…I couldn't live. I felt as if I were wasting away. I couldn't smile anymore. I was all alone."

"Wha-What about Kyoko?" Kyo asked weakly.

Tohru didn't answer. She just hung her head, letting her tears fall. Kyo realized something was wrong.

"Hey, hey, hey…what's wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't wanna make you cry! What happened?" Kyo sat up little, took her chin in his hands and lifted it up towards him.

Tohru sniffled. "A-Akito called her over last week. I told her not to go…b-because I didn't know what was going to happen. She told me…whatever happens…she'll always b-be with me…right in here!" She placed her hand over her heart. "She told me to say goodbye to you, too, Kyo."

Kyo's eyes broadened. "T-that was the s-scream…" he said after a silent moment.

"Huh?"

Kyo gulped. "I-I heard a scream a c-couple of days ago…but I didn't know what to think of it. I was in a daze."

Tohru shook her head. "She never came back. Kyo, I thought we were going to live happily! Just me and Mom." She saw the look on Kyo's face. "And _you_! All together!" she added. "I've lost Mom again…and now…I can't afford to lose you! If I do…if your gone…I'd…I'd…I think I'd kill myself!" she sobbed into his chest. Kyo let his fingers run through her hair.

"Do say such things! You're mom wouldn't like it and neither do I. I won't give up on you Tohru…it's just…"

"Akito, I know! Why is it always Akito?" Tohru sobbed harder.

"It's cuz she enjoys torturing people. All the proof you need is me." Kyo joked, trying to make her happy, or at least to cheer her up. Neither happened, and she lie there, on his chest, silently crying.

* * *

Strong loud footsteps approached from behind the door and they both looked up, horrified. "It's Akito!" Kyo stated the obvious in his weak voice. "Go hide!"

"Kyo, pretend you're dead!"

"What?"

"Trust me! Hatori will come and he can help you more than I can! With this little kit," Tohru looked over to her bag, "I'm not giving you anything beneficial."

"But, Tohru…"

There was a click of a keyhole and a screech of the knob turning. Tohru jumped up and ran to a dark corner, facing Kyo, close to the door. Kyo hung his head, letting his dirty, orange bangs cover his eyes.

The door opened and Akito stood in the doorway, smirking. She put her hands on her hips, whip in hands. "Well, how's my monster now? Those cuts still aren't bleeding, are they?" Akito was rubbing salt into Kyo's deep wounds. After a short moment of silence, her grip on the whip tightened and she let out a small growl. She cracked the whip and gave Kyo a new gash on the side of his head. "When I'm talking to you, you look up at me!" when Kyo didn't respond, she slashed him again. Another hit to the head, and blood started to trickle down his face.

"Kyo!"

No response.

"Kyo!"

No response.

"Kyo! Answer me!"

_'Wow! Kyo's a real good actor,'_ Tohru thought to herself. Every crack of the whip rung like a firecracker in her ears, and Tohru couldn't believe what Kyo had gone through those past two weeks. No wonder he was in such a critical condition. Her heart ached so much; she wanted to close her eyes. But if she turned away, she felt…disconnected…like she wasn't with him anymore…she wasn't by his side…especially now when he needed it. The only thing she could do now though was watch him. She feared that if she closed her eyes, and then opened them again, Kyo would be gone. _'Just like Mom.'_

"Kyo!" Akito bent down to his level, temper infuriating. She shook his shoulders, and watched his head sag to one side. Akito looked at her hands, and stared at them, dripping with blood from Kyo's shoulders. "HATORI!" Akito ran out of the room.

Tohru ran from her hiding spot to Kyo's side. "Kyo, that was wonderful! Now Hatori is going to come and everything will be okay! Then, we'll have to think of how to set you free too! But, Kyo, you were so great, a real great actor! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were……"she stopped rambling and touched Kyo's cheek. It was cold and blood-stained. "Kyo?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Kyo?" she whispered desperately, hoping he would answer her.

She heard more footsteps and she got up and ran to her hiding place. She knelt on the ground in the darkness.

"Akito, I don't think this is something to get so upset about. I thought you wanted him dead," Tohru heard Hatori's emotionless voice.

"I don't want him dead! I just wanted him to suffer! It's his fate!"

The door opened and Hatori stepped in. based on the silence, Tohru knew this was the first time Hatori had seen Kyo since the banquet, and it wasn't a nice sight to see. Hatori walked over to the motionless body. From Hatori's view, you couldn't even tell if Kyo was breathing. Sitting on his knees, Hatori gently lifted Kyo's head. Hatori's face paled even more when he saw Kyo's face. Dirt and blood smudged his forehead and cheeks and his eyes were closed. He looked exhausted, and there was some scars on his face.

"Well? What's wrong with him?" Akito asked, impatiently.

Hatori turned to her, his face sad, but his eyes filled with resentment. He held out his hand to Akito.

"What?" she snapped.

"I need the keys to the brace around his neck," Hatori held out his hand even closer to her.

"Wha? Are you insane? That monster might attack any minute!"

"Akito, he's not going to attack," Hatori told her calmly. "He's not an animal! But right now, he's very sick and I don't know exactly what's wrong with him. But I do know that he's not breathing properly. We have to get him to a hospital quickly."

"I can't give him up! He took everyone away from me and decided not to free himself. You're only here because of my health and your own enjoyment!" Akito folded her arms, pouting. "You can't just…"

"AKITO! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF? KYO IS GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING, ANF I NEEDS THE KEYS TO HIS CHAIN TO HELP HIM! HE GAVE UP HIS FREEDOM FOR YOU…AND EVEN IF HE FREED HIMSELF, YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND HIM AGAIN AND MADE HIM SUFFER…EITHER WAY…WE'RE STILL IN THIS SITUATION, SO STOP POUTING AND GIVE ME THE DAMM KEYS!" (A/N: yea! Go Hatori! I wanted Hatori to call her a bitch, but I didn't want anymore OOCness. And if u don't think there's any OOCness…there's still a lot more of this story!)

They were all silent for a moment. "Akito…I'm sorry," Hatori said softly and stood up. Akito held up the key with her quivering hand and dropped it into Hatori's open palm. Only Tohru noticed hat Akito too, had tears in her eyes. Tohru didn't know whose sake they were for; hers or Kyo's.

Behind Hatori, Kyo stirred. They all turned around to look at him. When he didn't move again, Hatori sensed something. He turned his head to the dark corner of the room. With his good eye, he could see Tohru backing away against the wall in the shadows. Her hands were covering her mouth and tears were streaming down her faced. Hatori tightened his grip on the small key, opened the brace, and took it off Kyo's neck. He revealed a red mark circling his neck.

Kyo coughed, and whispered, "Tohru…" Hatori placed one hand on Kyo's back, and the other underneath his legs, and began to lift him. Kyo drew in a sharp breath, and moaned in pain. Hatori put Kyo down quickly.

"I'll be right back," Hatori ran out of the room.

Akito's snapped and gave Kyo another good slap to the head. He didn't feel it, he just fell over. "NOW ALL OF MY JUUNISHI ARE LEAVING ME! NO ONE LOVES ME! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO! AND NOW…IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

"Don't yell at him!" Tohru emerged from the shadows and skidded on the hard floor next to Kyo, blocking Akito's next blow. Tears falling from her eyes, she held her hands up above her head, vulnerably, "Akito! Please! Don't hurt him anymore! He doesn't deserve it! Not anything like this! He has already been hurt…he's has already gotten what he has deserved. Now, he's given up everything…for all of us…! Even you! He's given you his body…and his life to play with…to make everyone else happy. Now, he's on the brink of death! I can't stand to see him like this…and you don't care? Don't you care at all…that you've caused a poor, obscure soul to endure so much pain…physically and emotionally? Now he blames himself for everything unfortunate that has ever happened in his life…because of this stupid curse! Why…did you put him in confinement…and torture him so…when he's the only one who still bears the curse? You're not the god anymore! You're just…Akito! The curse is no more…and yet…you still torment Kyo like he deserves to be punished for no reason! Now, he's sick and hurt…inside! Just because he turned into a monster on the inside, doesn't mean he's a monster on the inside. The real Kyo is caring…and protective…and he…he can be loved!" Tohru's eye narrowed. "But…people who don't care…and people who throw those inferior to them aside just for themselves…and people who kill people for their own sick enjoyment…" Tohru remembered her mother as she talked to the former god. "People like that…**can't be loved**!"

Akito's eyes closed. Everything…all of Tohru's words and meanings…were sinking in. she collapsed to her knees and leaned on her hands. What could she say now, to make everything better? She knew…the answer was nothing. So, she spoke the only words that would escape her mouth, "I…I'm sorry!"

Tohru wrapped her arms around the fallen, crying god. "But, people like that…can be forgiven!" Akito looked up with sorrowful eyes, and Tohru smiled. Akito felt a soft tug on her sleeve. She looked up, as did Tohru.

Kyo was slumped against the wall, breathing slow, heavy breaths. His crimson eyes were opened slightly, but their normal brightness and liveliness had faded. Now they were dull and full of hurt. Kyo mustered up all of his remaining strength to say these words, "I…forgive…you…"

With that, he released her sleeve and his bloodied hand fell to his side. His eyelids drooped and his mouth held a grim, straight line.

"Kyo…" Tohru leaned towards him and took one of his hands, covering it with her warm ones. "You can't…! You can't leave me!"

Kyo's eye averted, and gazed into hers. He smiled, pulling her hand closer to him. She understood and leaned in closer and placed her lips amiably on his. The moment lasted forever, and even though it felt so right, with the whole world stopping and everything, Tohru pulled away regretfully.

"You can't go…" she touched his lips with her fingertips, motioning him not to talk and not to waste the last bit of his strength on moving. Kyo closed his eyes to relax, let out a small cough, and continued to struggle with his breathing. "You're going to…be okay…" Tohru said through tears, reassuringly. Kyo smiled as if he was going to say, 'yea…right!'

"Why?" Akito's muffled voice spoke up. The two looked over to her. "Why…did you come back to him?"

"Because…I cared about him so much…I love him so much…that I couldn't bear to be without him. He let me spend a few more days with my Mom. He set all the juunishi…except for himself…free! He doesn't think he deserves to be with me…but from what kind of person he is and what he's done to make things right…I think it's me who doesn't deserve to be with someone like him. I can't live…when I'm not by his side. I just had to see him again… but…I guess…this is the last time…" Tohru started crying again, leaning on Kyo's shoulder.

Akito stood up, fist clenched and held high. "No! This isn't going to be the end! It won't!" she looked down at them, giving them a real smile. "I won't allow it!" (OOC ALERT! I'M SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY!) The moment ended as quickly, when Kyo fell into a coughing fit. The color drained from his face and he struggled to stop, but it was no use.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Tohru panicked.

Kyo's hand flew to his chest and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Hatori!" Akito beckoned, loudly. Hatori came into the room, looking flustered.

"The ambulance is on its way. I told them that Kyo was abused…" when he saw the horrified look on Akito's face he quickly added, "I told them we didn't know who hurt him and we found him like this." He then, noticed Tohru, supporting an unconscious Kyo, letting one of his arms drape around her. To the left of them, a tear-faced Akito stood and the triumphant smile that had once had its place on her face, had faded.

"Uh… did I… interrupt…something…I'm sor…"Hatori stated.

"Hatori!" Tohru screamed, butted in. "His pulse! It's…"

* * *

MUHAHAHA! I kno…I just got to finishing this chappie and I end with a cliffie! Sorry folks, but it must be done… cuz I cant think of wat to do next…if you don't want this story to be discontinued…plz review and tell me wat u think I should write…cuz this was an idea that I didn't kno how to finish! Aaagh! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…last chapter I think for this story…yea…Kyoru #5! Sorry it took so long to post! and i kno...it's short...but o well!

* * *

Sirens shrilling, people panicking, so much commotion to wake up to. Kyo opened his eye wearily. He saw a couple of people standing over him. 

"Look! He's awake!"

"Don't worry son, we're getting you to a hospital!"

"Kyo! Everything's going to be okay! Just hang on!" Tohru's familiar voice repeated in his head over and over._ (IN KYO'S MIND)_ He lifted a hand to his face, wondering if it was just one of those dreams. An angel clouded his vision. Bright lights and a feeling of serenity surrounded her. She floated close to him and took his hand in hers, warm and smooth.

She spoke soft, gentle words, "There will be one girl, with great power, who will give up her life for you…for you to live. Tell Tohru 'I love her' and remember this…I won't forget you!" the angel smiled as her figure started to fade and she backed away into the light. She disappeared.

'Tohru.'

* * *

Back to reality out of Kyo's mind…:

Tohru couldn't stand it…waiting anxiously in the white cold waiting room. Akito was seated next to her in a metal chair. She was in deep thought.

"He's killing himself," a voice spoke and Akito turned to look at the melancholy girl next to her. The poor innocent girl. "He…has so much grief and despair that he's blaming everything that's ever happened on himself! He's killing himself! He won't believe that people make mistakes and that…because of all he's been through…I think he deserves a second chance! He deserves one…but he can't realize it…and I can't stop him! He…can be forgiven…he… the cat…can be loved! I know…because…I LOVE HIM!" Tohru put her face in her hands to start crying again. (A/N: a lot of crying in this story…don't you think? I'm sorry if its getting kind of boring…I don't really know what the reader's thinking…I'm the writer!)

Akito grunted. "Come with me," Akito ordered, hands in front of her chest.

Tohru obeyed and flfollowed Akito to the outside of Kyo's room. "But, they said we can't go…"

Akito kicked the door opened, breaking off a hinge.

"In…" Tohru finished.

"Hey! You can't come in here! We're trying to help him!" one of the doctors scowled at Akito.

"I can help him more than you can!" An orange glow started to appear in her hands. As the glow became bigger, Akito's eyes became more tired and her knees buckled once. Tohru and the doctors stood in awe.

When the glow was about the size of Akito's head, she turned to Tohru and smiled. "Tohru, tell my juunishi…I was a woman…and I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. And please take care of them for me…!"

Tohru could only nod in confusion.

Akito ambled to Kyo's bed, and pushed the glow into him. He stirred as it morphed into his body. "Now I set him free! Tohru," she glanced over to the girl for the last time. "Thank you!"

With her last words, Akito collapsed to the ground.

"Akito!" Tohru hugged the lifeless form tightly in her arms. "You didn't have to…I didn't mean…I just…oh, Akito!"

* * *

Kyo's mind…:

Kyo glanced over to a looming figure with angel wings. "Where are you going?" the angel with raven black hair turned around to face him. "Akito?"

"Yea…I guess I can't call you a monster anymore! I'll be watching you…and when you come to visit me in a long time from now…don't say I've never done anything for you!" Akito's spirit also rose and disappeared into the light. Kyo felt himself being pulled back.

"Hey! What? Where am I going? I thought I was dead! Where are you takin' me? Hello? HELLO?"

* * *

Kyo felt a pair of soothing lips no his. His eyes fluttered open. Tohru's eye was closed in front of his and tears were pouring from them. When she back away, he asked, "T-Tohru?" 

"Oh, Kyo! You're alive! You're alive! I thought I lost you! Oh thank God! You're alive!" Tohru wrapped her arms around him, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Gah! (cough) REMEMBER… I'M NOT (aah) FULLY HEALED! (cough)" Kyo gasped out, struggling for a breath.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tohru released him.

He remembered something… "Tohru…your mom…says she loves you." Tohru's eyes widened at his words. Kyo nodded his head, as a response to her silence. "I saw her. And I saw…Akito…" Kyo's eyebrows furrowed and he became puzzled.

"W-where was she going?" Tohru's meek voice asked.

Kyo glanced up towards the ceiling. "Up……there." He replied at last.

"She saved you…and we will never forget her!"

"Yea…but, we'll see her again! Maybe she reads minds!"

"What? Why would you think that?" Tohru asked him, looking up.

" 'Cause, deep down, this," Kyo took Tohru in his arms, "is what I really wished for…all along!"

Da End!

* * *

AAAAAAGH! BAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND I COULDN'T FINISH! I KNO IT'S SOO BAD! I've been getting involved with Inuyasha and watched the movies, so if I write more stories…they'll probably be for Inuyasha, but I still love Fruits Basket! I have no more ideas for another Kyoru story. KagomeXInuyasha, tho I have some ideas on what to write…so leave me on an author alert list if ur into Inuyasha…maybe I'll post another story before June…..w/e plz! I kno the ending sucked!and I kno it was kinda a crappy story! But plz….no one else is giving me any for my others stories so I beg…..PLZ REVIEW! 


End file.
